A Wedding? Maybe?
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Tohru and Kyo's wedding maybe? most Sohma couples. Idk, writeen for my very good friend Katherine. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.


The Wedding…Maybe

I don't own Fruits Basket….

A/N: Sorry for lack of Japanese formalities. Idk them

ALSO~ Katherine helped me make it better afta. THX

------In the girls room------

Tohru stood in a back room with Uo and Hana, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white, classic wedding gown and long veil. Kyo had proposed the month before and today was the big day.

"You ready for this, Tohru?" asked Uo, looking at her best friend in the mirror.

"Yes, are you. You can still back out." Said Hana in her eerie voice.

Both were dressed in silver-ish dresses, as both were representing Maids of Honor. Kisa and were to wear bright yellow dresses as the flower girls. Hiro and Megumi were wearing brown suits and were the ring bearers. Rin, Machi, Mine, and Kagura were bridesmaids wearing dresses of a pale pink. Most of the Sohma boys were the groomsmen, and they were wearing pale blue suits. Surprisingly Yuki was the best man, donned in a dark blue (and if there's not enough description for the clothes, Ayame designed EVERYTHING, soooo, use your imagination)

"Of course I'm ready. I love him," said Tohru with no thoughts of backing out of their wedding. "I just can't wait to see him…"

-----In the guys room-------

Kyo kept fidgeting "Damn it, you stupid rat. Your stupid brother is making my wedding a fiasco."

Yuki glared at the groom adjusting his tie, "Shut up you damn cat. Besides, YOU guys decided to LET him do your wedding. So don't you dare blame this one on me."

Kyo muttered something about it being his wife-to-be's idea, and sighed. "Whatever." Though he would never admit it, he was nervous.

"You thinking about backing out?" asked Yuki.

"N-No. I love her," Kyo protested.

Yuki frowned, "You hesitated. Should I be conserned?"

Kyo whipped around, "NO!!! I LOVE HER!!!" he shouted. "I love her, and that's that damn it."

"You love her so much that you'll do anything for her?" Yuki asked fixing his bow tie.

"Yes." Kyo said looking at him self the mirror. Yuki looked at the mirror and could tell that Kyo was blushing.

"Your blushing, cat."

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo said blushing even more.

"I hope the groom isn't getting any cold feet now, is he?" Shigure said coming in the room.

"I AM NOT HAVING COLD FEET DAMN IT?! WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT?!" Kyo said turning around with a fist up in the air.

"Calm down…. Here have some leeks…" Yuki said thrashing leeks into Kyo's mouth.

Kyo started gagging.

Ayame came in and saw Kyo spitting leeks into the trash can. "Oh my! Is Kyo-kun getting cold feet?"

"NO! Damn it!" Kyo yelled after he finally spit out the last of the leeks that was in his mouth. "I love Tohru!"

"Well that's a relief…We wouldn't want worry beloved groom to get cold feet on his big day now would we?" Shigure said fanning himself.

Hatori, Kureno, Haru, and Ritsu (who was actually wearing a guy's suit) came in after him.

"Yes Kyo, don't be a wimp. Besides, it would be such a waste. I spent so much time on all the outfits," Exclaimed Aya dramatically.

Haru rolled his eyes, "Either way, Tohru's a nice girl. SO DON'T BE AN ASS!"

"S-shut up, you dumb cow!" yelled Kyo again. "Does any one have mints?" He muttered, while making a funny face from the after taste from the leeks.

-----In the girls room-----

"Did you hear that?" asked Tohru.

"Hear what?" asked Hana in her monotoned voice.

"N-never mind, I guess I was just hearing things…" Tohru shrugged before all the girls came in.

"Heyyyyyyy," yelled Kagura crashing through the doors. "How are ya?" she asked.

Tohru almost fell over, but Uo managed to catch her. "Careful, Tohru. Don't want to injure yourself before you even married. Carrot top wouldn't be too pleased."

"S-sorry, Uo. She surprised me," said Tohru, bowing.

Rin walked over and slapped Kagura on the back of the head.

"Owwww. What was that for?!?!" she yelled indignantly, rubbing the back of her head.

Rin bent down slightly, "Because you almost managed to topple the bride-to-be, which isn't very advisable, especially if you want to live to tomorrow."

Kagura looked scared, "Uh, of course. I wouldn't want to ruin the wedding," she said backing away slowly.

Rin smiled and patted her on the back slightly before letting her get away from Tohru, in order to not be a hazard to the girls well being.

"So how's it going with you and Yuki?" Tohru asked Machi.

She shrugged slightly, "Fine, he understands me and I really like him."

"How about you, Rin? How's Haru?" Tohru asked.

Rin blushed slightly, "As good as can be expected."

Tohru sighed, clearly they weren't feeling to social. "I'm getting married…" She whispered to herself, which no one could hear, despite it was very very silent in there.

-----Wedding-----

It was 11:00 and it was time for the flower girl and the brides maids' to line up in front of the door down the aisle. Tohru took a deep breath and grabbed her bouquet and walked out of the girls room and headed down to were the girls were. Tohru saw her grandfather waiting for her.

"Grandfather." She said giving him a smile. She would kiss him only if the vail wasn't in the way.

"Congratulations, Tohru. Kyoko and Katsuya would be proud." Her grandfather said as he offered his arm.

Tohru took his arm. A couple of tears went down her face. "Thank you, grandfather. Thank you."

Tohru's walking down the aisle song wasn't the ordinary walking down the aisles song (which ever that song may be) her was Pachelbel's Canon.

Tohru walked down the aisle and saw Kyo standing there, looking at her. Kyo mouthed to her "Your Beautiful" She gave him a smile, hopping that he could see through her vail.

She got to the alter and give her grandfather a kiss through the vail. Kyo flipped the vail so that he can see Tohru's beautiful face. They held hands as the priest was talking.

It was now time to do the vows. Kyo went first.

"I, Kyo, take you, Tohru, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joys as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Tohru, choose you, Kyo to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you through out the seasons of life.

"Do you, Kyo, take Tohru to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Tohru, take Kyo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronuce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

By that Kyo took Tohru into a passionate kiss, and ran out the church doors, that led to a white limo taking them to their Reception.

-----At The Reception-----

The Reception was CHAOS!!!! Everyone was drinking and celebrating the new marrage.

"Con-" hiccup "gratulations" said Uo, with Kureno nuzzling into her neck.

"Yea totally," said Rin who had a glass of champagne in one hand, and Haru's hand in her other. "its nice that you guys finally tied the knot."

"Go Tohru and Kyo! Ya two are the best!" Haru said drunk.

Tohru smiled up at her husband, "I know, I am truly happy,"

Kyo smiled as well, "Me too, my love, me too," he said hugging her to his chest.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately. Soon a slow song came on and Kyo led her onto the dance floor. As they swayed to the music kissing every few moments, basking in each others love, totally oblivious to everything around them.

All too soon the night was over and everyone was on their way home. As Kyo and Tohru headed up to their suite for the night, he picked up his newly wed wife and carried her up the stairs to their room. They were leaving on their honeymoon the next morning, but for now, it was time to rest.

Review if you've got a moment.


End file.
